


What's really Love?

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends





	What's really Love?

Daniel stared.

His eyes meeting the body that belonged to his partner. He shouldn’t be looking. It wasn’t right. To stare at a man longer than what was necessary. He just couldn’t help it. They were on a mission with the howling commandos. The first time that Daniel was allowed in action with his leg and he actually had Peggy to thank for that. After what happened before she owed him and thought that he deserved to see action. 

Daniel was teamed with Jack and Dum Dum Dugan. They came out of nowhere but were taken down in less than five minutes with Jack getting injured. When they got back to headquarters Daniel went to shower, along with Jack. Everyone else went to celebrate. Jack was stripped bare and yes, this wasn’t the first time that he’s seen him naked but it was the first time that he’s noticed what a specimen that Jack Thompson actually were.

Jack looked his way, but he didn’t have enough time to look away.

“Something wrong Sousa?” Jack asked slipping on a pair of slacks, no underwear and Daniel wondered if he did that a lot.

Daniel shook his head. “No. Nothing.” He looked down at his boots. Hoping that Jack didn’t notice him staring at his body and if he did thought that maybe he was just jealous of his body. That way Daniel could laugh it off and pretend that he wasn’t in love with the most egotistical person on the planet.

“Anyway. Nice work out there.”

-0-

 _“You like him.”_ Peggy’s overly excited voice said through the phone. He knew it was a bad idea to call her.

“I do not like him.” Liar. You didn’t like him, no you loved him and you were lying to your best friend about it.

_“Then what do you call it? That’s an infatuation. But of all the men, Why him? He’s a---“_

“Dick?” Daniel smiled. It really was the only word to describe agent Jack Thompson.

Peggy chuckled. _“Yes. That’s the word.”_

“I don’t know. I’m not even supposed to like men.”

“ _Says who? The world is changing. People will accept the different love that comes with it. Or not. It’s going to be their choice in the matter. I’m in love with a woman and the great captain was in love with a man as well. It’s okay to love someone who isn’t what people would expect. As long as you are happy that’s all that matters.”_

Daniel listened to her words. She was right.


End file.
